The Feelings Aren't Mutual
by duO bAbiE
Summary: This fic is basically the typical answer to Chelsea-dono's blanket scenario challenge. Taking place after the revenge arc, so that K+K relationship is steadier and closer (in other words, they're a couple, yet not). It's a mixture of slight humor and sap


The Feelings Aren't Mutual  
  
By: duO-bAbie  
Email: duobabie_dono@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! This fic is basically the typical answer to Chelsea-dono's blanket scenario challenge. Taking place after the revenge arc, so that K+K relationship is steadier and closer (in other words, they're a couple, yet not). It's a mixture of slight humor and sap. Though I suspect this to be more romance than humor but I couldn't help it and the story changed to something more than I had previously planned. Enough said right? ^.^ Want to thank a buddy of mine, P-chan, for your help on the progress of this story. I appreciate your comments. Let's just say, everyone is in for a little surprise. I still hope you would enjoy it, now onwards!   
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Just like all those other animes... they are created for the public. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro   
Watsuki, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, etc. So please don't sue! I'm a poor little girl with no job or money! .  
  
  
~  
  
The snow was coming down faster then it was just a few minutes ago. Kenshin didn't know that snow could build up so quickly in such a small amount of time. Now he and Kaoru had to tread through the knee-deep frozen sparklets. Damn, and it was freezing too! After the long hours that they had to endure the low temperature and soaking wet clothing, both their energy were drained to emptiness. But the wet clothes did wonder to Kaoru. At least, Kenshin thought so. *Baka! Now isn't the time for you to be drooling over Kaoru-dono's body! You're in a life-death situation! Get a grip on yourself!* As that thought filtered through the not-so-innocent rurouni's mind he let out a low groan. That was the problem. Not the solution. And suddenly Kenshin didn't feel that cold anymore. Actually it was getting a little too warm for comfort.  
  
That problem was solved when Kenshin spotted a small tiny wooden cabin just at a short distance away from them. Looking over to Kaoru, who's shivering endlessly with her arms wrapped around herself and her face contorted in a displeased look, he was glad he had good news for her, instead of bad. Or else his head wouldn't be intact the next day. He had a certain fondness for the head upon his shoulders and would like to keep it for a while longer. Nothing smoothers a flame like ice cold reality almost as well as a cold shower.  
  
"Look, Kaoru-dono, a cabin de gozaru! Maybe the owner would be kind enough to allow us to stay until the storms passes," he said behind his shoulders.  
  
"WAI!!! Finally! Let's hurry Kenshin, I'm freezing and tired," and she proceed to pull the rurouni the rest of the way at an unbelievable speed. *ORO?!? This is her being tired?* Kenshin last few coherent thoughts before he was literally dragged behind the speeding girl. Leaving trails of snow in their wake, the two got to their destination in no time at all.  
  
Once at the door Kenshin knocked lightly but he soon found out that no one lived there, when the door creaked open on its own.   
  
"Oro?"  
  
"What is it, Kenshin?"  
  
"Sessha don't think anyone is at home. This must be an abandon cabin de gozaru," Kenshin concluded.  
  
"Well, then lets hurry and get inside since no one lives here we are no longer intruding on private property. Hurry up already, Kenshin!" Kaoru proclaimed as she pushed the small redhead aside and proceed through the doorway impatiently.  
  
"ORoroRorororRORoRoorooO!"  
  
Once they were both safely in the cabin with the door close baring the wind and snow from coming in, the two begun to search for the necessary item to get warm. What they found was alarming. Except for an old woolen blanket nothing else was in the small room. The cabin was bare. Though they were in luck when they saw that at least there was enough firewood to START a fire and keep warm for a little while.  
  
"I think we should get out of these wet clothes Kaoru-dono. Sessha wouldn't want you to get sick and if you remain in those clothes you will be de gozaru," he suggested as he calculated all the present opportunities that were open. Which wasn't many. But using what he got at least things looked good in his favors.  
  
"Hai. Hai. I agree with you," Kaoru answered as she surveyed the surrounding.  
  
"Sessha will start the fire. Why don't Kaoru-dono change out of her stuff and use that blanket to cover herself while sessha put your clothes by the fire to dry?" Kenshin asked politely trying not to be obvious while trying to strike fire with two sticks. * Why do I have a feeling he's up to something? Oh, wells. Must be my overactive imagination*  
  
"Good idea Kenshin!" Making her way to the blankets she looked behind her shoulders to make sure Kenshin wasn't looking. She then took off her gi and hakama (her training clothes) and threw it toward Kenshin while wrapping herself in the blanket. At the sight of the wet clothes, Kaoru threw his way, Kenshin broke out in cold sweat in the freezing cabin. *If her clothes are here then... Kaoru must not be wearing any! * The blanket was small and dinky but quite warm. It was only when she had already put it on that she discovered they only had one blanket to share between the two.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Uh... um... hate to tell you this but we only have one blanket. What will you use? You need to get out of those wet clothes too or else you'll freeze to death!"  
  
Being the unselfish person he is, Kenshin told Kaoru to keep the blanket to herself, "Don't worry about me, Kaoru-dono. I can sleep close to the fire. Sessha will manage somehow."  
  
"If you say so Kenshin. But if you need anything, ANYTHING at all tell me okay? I wouldn't want you to get sick on my behalf now."  
  
Deciding that it was best to not argue for now, Kaoru will see to it that Kenshin joins her under the blanket. Kenshin threw one more log into the fireplace for good measures and walked toward Kaoru lying form, back to the fire. *HEAT?!?! ORO! I don't need more heat. Just the image of her under that blanket with *gulp* nothing on is enough to make my blood boil.* Seeing that she was comfortable and eyes closed, Kenshin stopped worrying and proceed to the far corner of the room closes to the fire. But not directly in front of it. Laying down in his wet clothes, he wrapped his arms around his shriveled formed. Then as a second thought he took off his gi to use as a makeshift blanket. Resettling himself, he was lured to sleep by the nice warmth of the fireplace.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin," Kaoru mumbled from her spot.  
  
"Oyasumi, Kaoru-dono," was Kenshin light reply as the both of them drifted into slumber.  
  
Five hours later in the middle of the night the last flame of the fire flickered for a second and then went out. The cabin temperature soon dropped drastically, but this was neither noticed by the rurouni or the raccoon, though for different reasons altogether. Somehow during the night the two of them had edged closer together. Now with his arms wrapped around her waist, Kenshin snuggled his head into her neck and hair. *Kami-sama, I love her smell. Never going to get enough of it. All jasmine and flowers and Kaoru. Just Kaoru special blend* As she squirmed to get closer to his heat, he let out a low groan. Unable to control his body his hands started to stroke her back softly. Moaning softly, his body ached for hers. He opened his violet eyes to stare into a pair of intense blue glazed over with desire. Kaoru eyes drifted closed, silently pleading him to kiss her. Not able to deny her or himself, he closed his eyes and allowed his lips to descend toward her rosy pink ones. The moment their lips touched, the temperature raised to a degree of high magnitude. The soft gentle kiss slowly grew more intense and harsh. Kissing her more deeply, he couldn't help the low moan that escaped him, begging her to allow him to do more. She murmured a silent yes in reply. Lifting his head, he gulped in loads of air. Eyes glittering happily, like a kid on Christmas morning, Kenshin stared down at her flush face. Then slowly he brought his hands to her waist, skimming her flat stomach, making her shudder and then...  
  
"UuuhhHH....."  
  
*HUH? What's that noise? It's coming from Kenshin* The slight groan had waken Kaoru up from her warm slumber withink the blankets protection. Kaoru got up slowly wrapping the blanket close to her body, she inched toward Kenshin slowly. He was squirming around under his now semi-dry gi. Getting closer she heard low moans coming from the rurouni. Shocked beyond words, she couldn't do anything when the moans got louder. His eyes snapped open but were glazed over when it focused on Kaoru's face.   
  
"Kaoru. Oh, Kaoru."  
  
Still shocked as to what had happened to Kenshin, Kaoru was not able to prevent Kenshin from pulling her down to him. In the process loosening her blanket and revealing to Kenshin two hefty pieces of flesh. Not able to control his desire and caught still between fantasy and reality he dragged her mouth down towards him once more as he had down a million times in his dreams. The image of her in wet clothes flashed through his mind. Then of her clothes only, thrown near him. Then her form in the blanket. Last the images that his own mind had conjured up in his dreams pushing him over the edge of uncontrollable actions. Kaoru was enjoying the thrilling kiss. It was never this intense before when Kenshin kissed her. That had shared many moments but none of them were like this. AFter they share their feelings things were comfortable and at ease. But unlike the other times this time Kenshin abandoned the thing he control the best, his desires.  
  
"Mmmmm... I need you Kaoru... onegai... one more please."  
  
Her only reply to his pleads was her arm wrapping around his neck and pulling his head down for that one more. *This feels good.* Caught out of awareness she felt his arms move from her waist to her stomach and...then CONTINUED to drift past her stomach...  
  
"AHHH!!! Kenshin no ecchi!"  
  
'SLAP!!!' The resounding of the slapped echoed through the now silent cabin as if she had slapped him thrice instead of once. His left cheek turned red right where his cross scar was.  
  
"Ka.. Ka.. Kaoru? Gomen-nasai... Sessha... sessha... need you koishi..." He stammered out, slightly tearing at his need.  
  
"No! I don't care! You asked for one kiss and I was happy to give you that. But you went too far, when you caressed... my... uh... my.. chest!" As if that was the best reason she could give, she dragged her blanket back to her previous sleeping spot. Flopped down on the ground the bundle herself up on more and closed her eyes, her back to Kenshin. Surprised at her harsh treatment and her neglect of his need, his passion smothered and he then felt the coldness of the room. The temperature had drop hundreds degrees now that he lacked Kaoru's warmth. Kenshin had begun to feel bad. Regretting his actions he now felt a cold emptiness deep within his soul. Ashamed for his actions he continuously berated his being. *She wasn't ready. She didn't want you that way. It can't be!* Reverting to the only solution he could for his freezing-ness, he concentrate his ki to keep make him warmer still with the gi as his only blanket. Too bad the feelings weren't mutual.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Like it? Hate it? Heh...heh... LOL! What kind of ending was that, eh? ^.^ But anyhow, did you really thought I would be so cruel to dear Kenshin? No way! ^.^x *Ducks from flying shoes, tomatoes, and other all sorts of stuff* Heh...heh... that's not all folks! Please continued downwards for the REAL ending! And oh, this part is not with the same titled... (it just didn't seem fit anymore. LOL!) So I'm calling this part Feeling Mutual, heh...heh... ain't I creative! ^.^ You have to excuse me, I've been awake too long and its already 1 in the morning and tomorrow I have to wake up early. Now Onwards! To the better ending. ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
Reverting to the only solution he could for his freezing-ness, he concentrate his ki to keep make him warmer still with the gi as his only blanket. As he laid there he thought of Kaoru, just a few feet away from him yet so far out of reach. He stared up toward the ceiling all the while hoping she would forgive him once morning came.  
  
Kaoru on the other hand, was able to think about what had happen. And she started to feel guilty for slapping Kenshin for such an immature thing. It wasn't that she didn't like it when he did *that* but, she guessed she was just to shocked to act rationally. Since it was her first time ever being felt that way by a male. But Kenshin and her had been through so much and had gotten so far. Now wasn't the time to hide behind walls of embarrassments but to look forward to the special time they spent together. Nodding her head firming she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Ano, Kenshin? Are you awake?"  
  
"Aa, Kaoru-dono," he replied meekly, but was really bursting in hope that she had forgiven him for taking things too far. She heard him reverting back to the -dono, though only minutes before he was calling her koishi. She knew she had to do something fast to make things up to him. She couldn't lay the blame on him anymore. He already carried enough on his shoulders by his own guilt.  
  
"I couldn't sleep after... you know what happened."  
  
"Sessha understand too! And... and I want to apologize to you for violating your body when you didn't wish it. Sessha is very very ashamed of his behavior de gozaru. I should not have..."  
  
Strong arms came around his body and wrapped themselves tightly to the front of his body. Kaoru embraced his body from behind while resting her forehead on his back.  
  
"Kenshin no baka! You have nothing to apologize for. I had encouraged it and now you shouldn't go blaming yourself or belittling your actions. If you do that would belittle both you AND me."  
  
"Does that mean Kaoru-dono will forgive me?"  
  
"What do you mean forgive you? I'm the one that should be sorry! My actions were uncalled for. You didn't deserve that abusement. It was just that I was inexperience and didn't know what I was feeling. You shocked me a bit but the feelings were mutual. How could you even ask if I would forgive you? Even if you did do something like that, though I know you would never hurt me, I would always forgive you, I love you," she said as she gently gave him another tight squeeze.   
  
Kaoru then smiled teasingly, "And because I know you love me back and couldn't help yourself to this beautiful kenjutsu master I would like to share this blanket with you and keep you warm too. Anyhow, this only helps me feel more like a desirable woman then a tomboy," she said with an added exaggerated wink.  
  
Chuckling at her antics in making him feel better he said the only thing he could, "Aishiteru, Kaoru. I love you too. You're so kind, I don't deserve this but I'm never going let you go. Stay and keep me warm. But you already warm the most important part of me, my heart," Kenshin turned around to draped his gi over Kaoru then pulled her close to his body, an offering of heat. She raised her hand up to cup his cheeks where she had slapped him, and to his shock leaned up and lightly kiss the small offense that now tingle with the caress. Kenshin sighed with content, no longer feeling any of the pain. Somehow it all went away with her kiss.  
  
Now no longer needing to use his ki he pulled the blanket over the both of them. She laid on his arms, her own arms wrapped tightly around his body, getting close to him as possible. Slight placing his chin on the top of her head, Kenshin eyes drifted once more to sleep. Though this time more contently then before. He knew everything was going to be alright the next day and they would soon return home once more. He kissed her hair one last time and was pleased to hear her sighed of happiness. Which reflected his own as he nodded off.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked lightly as not to startle the sleepy man. Kenshin opened his eyes slowly and looked down with a gentle smile on his face. What he saw was love, and trust that was in Kaoru's eyes. But perhaps if he wasn't so drowsy he would have saw the slight gleam of evilness.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"You know how I said I slapped you because I was shocked and not because I didn't want you too?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"I've concluded something."  
  
"What is it koishi?"  
  
"That inexperience could be cured with some experiments. If you're up to it I mean. And maybe when we get home you could teach me to..."  
  
"ORO?!?"  
  
Kaoru could only giggled to his response and decided that it was more fun when their feelings were mutual. So much more fun. Definitely.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
Author Notes: Now that was the real ending! I hope you like it. Please review! My first Kenshin fic that I posted, though not my first attempt. This looks nice to me, but nothing to make my day better then some R&R from you! Thank you for reading! Byies!  



End file.
